Stargate Atlantis: Dragons of the Archipelago
by Zanteth
Summary: The Atlantis expedition team finds a planet that has been completely untouched by the Wraith in the Pegasus Galaxy, which is strange. Colonel Sheppards team takes a Puddle Jumper to investigate the planet
1. Prologue: New Discovery

_**This is a crossover between Stargate Atlantis and HTTYD. For the HTTYD story-line, it takes place a year after the second movie. Hiccup and Astrid are married and are really close (Like, a month away) to having their first child when Sheppard's team comes crash landing into the Cove.**_

* * *

**Prologue**

**Atlantis Base in Pegasus Galaxy**

_"Sheppard! Where are you?"_ Rodney's voice called over his radio.

Colonel Sheppard was sleeping in his quarters until the loudmouth McKay practically shouted in his ears. Sheppard groaned awake and he tapped his ear communicator.

"What is it McKay?" he asked trying to sound like he wasn't just sleeping in the middle of the day.

_"Where you sleeping? Never-mind, come to the control room, we have something you might be interested to see."_

Sheppard slowly sat up in his bed and tossed on his uniform shirt and put on his boots. He was already wearing a white t-shirt and his uniform pants. He walked out of his room and made his way to the control room where Teyla, Ronon, McKay and Dr. Woosley were all standing, along with other people of this expedition. McKay had a excitement smile on his face and that made Sheppard slightly confused when he saw that.

"What?" he asked as he yawned and stretched his arms

"We discovered a new planet," Teyla said "One that is presumably untouched by the Wraith."

Now Sheppard was completely awake when she said that. _A planet untouched by the Wraith? In the Pegasus Galaxy nonetheless?_ He thought

"So, I guess this is the point where we go and check it out then right?" Sheppard asked

"I already gave the go." Dr. Woosley said "And be careful there. A planet untouched by the Wraith could have really advanced technology."

"I doubt it, it seemed pretty reclusive." McKay said, more to himself though than to the team.

About an half an hour later, everyone was equipped and ready in one of the Jumpers. McKay punched in the Address to the planet as Sheppard lowered the Jumper into the Gate Room. Just as he hovered the ancient machine a few inches from the floor, the gate opened with a whoosh! and a stabled connection was made. Of course, they put a M.A.L.P. through first fifteen minutes ago and it showed that the planet can sustain life.

"Jumper One, you're clear for launch." Chuck said over the speakers.

"Good luck out there." Dr. Woolsey said to the team.

"Alright people, let's see what we can find out there." Sheppard said as he launched the Jumper into the stargate.

**Somewhere in the Archipelago**

Drago Bludvist was pacing back and forth on the deck of his flagship The Artigo. He was in no mood to talk to anyone as he was still angry at Berk and its Chief's dragon, for forcing his dragon army on their side. Although that was a year ago. His fleet finally came when he was drifting in the ocean and his men helped him aboard as the Bewilderbeast stayed under with the huge bubbles surfacing.

Now, his fleet was away from Berk, and he needed more dragons to conquer it and kill their new Chief. He heard reports that after he left, the son of Stoick the Vast was announced Chief of Berk and soon after, he married a Berkian woman. He was coming up with hundreds of plans when a soldier came up to him with a report. Presumably about Eret who had deserted his army and joined those pesky Dragon Riders.

"Sir," The soldier said nervously in front of Drago "Um... We have reports of a strange object flying around the skies."

"Strange?" Drago asked and the soldier flinched "What do you mean strange?" He urged and leaned in front of the soldier with a frightening stare.

"W-well," The soldier stuttered in front of Bludvist "It's unlike anything we've ever seen before. It just came out of nowhere."

"And where is this _object_ now?" He asked

"Gone sir. It just disappeared as if it where never there." the soldier reported

"A dragon with impressive stealth abilities?" Bludvist asked and the soldier quickly shook his head

"N-no sir, they say it wasn't a dragon." He handed Drago a rolled up parchment with the drawing of the strange object.

When Drago held it open in his only right hand, he laughed maniacally when he saw the rough sketch. It was too boxy and it had box-like wings in the lower back of it to be a dragon.

"You're saying your men saw this?" He asked in a sneering voice.

The soldier nodded nervously. Not sure of what to do next. He was too afraid to be in the presence of Drago Bludvist any longer. For fear he might throw him in the ocean, near that humongous dragon that Drago controls.

"We shall find this beast." said Drago Bludvist "Send a detachment five of ships. _You'll_ be their leader. And if you find this _thing_ still flying around, chip it's wings."

The soldier nodded again and ran off to do Drago's bidding. Drago Bludvist stood on the broadside of his ship and looked at the mass of bubbles in the ocean where the Bewilderbeast lay under. He gave a devious smile, and tilt his head back laughing maniacally once again.


	2. Chapter 1: crash landing

**Chapter 1: Crash landing**

**The Cove**

"O-okay Toothless, settle down bud." Hiccup said to the over-excited Night Fury.

Toothless was running around inside the living room and knocking a few things over. He was way too excited for an evening flight to the Cove. More excited than normal. Hiccup sighed as Toothless accidentally knocked over some mugs and wooden plates from a shelf.

"I-I know you're excited to see Stormfly and Astrid, but could you settle down so I can at least put your saddle on?" Hiccup said as he lifted the saddle from the table.

Toothless stopped in front of him and lowered his head and wagged his body. Hiccup put the saddle on, tying down the straps so it wouldn't fall off if they did any tricks. Toothless then looked at his rider and opened up his spine-fins and clapped them a few times.

"You've been happy about that ever since mom opened them up." He said sighing. _Well, it definitely has improved your solo gliding._ Hiccup thought tirelessly.

"Say hello to Astrid for me." his mother, Valka, said as she came down the stairs.

"Will do mom." Hiccup said as he grabbed his helmet before going out the front door with Toothless by his side. Hiccup mounted the dragon and they took off into the skies. Valka smiled as she watched her son and his Night Fury take off. _That boy has changed Berk for the better._ She thought remembering Stoicks words.

* * *

The sun was setting when Hiccup unmounted Toothless in the Cove. He had immediately spotted Astrid sitting on a log, resting a hand on her rounded belly. Hiccup smiled as he took off his helmet, put it away in the storage compartment on Toothless's saddle, then walked up to her and kissed her lips.

"And how are you this fine evening milady?" He asked her in the usual playful tone and playful bow after the the kiss.

"I felt our baby kick earlier." She said with a smile as Hiccup laid a hand on her belly gently. They watched Stormfly and Toothless play-fight together not far from where they were. "So, how was your day of chiefing Chief?" She asked him

Hiccup groaned as he sat down next to her.

"Bad?" She asked, concern in her voice.

"No." He said shaking his head. "Just... very looong. I had to actually scold the twins not to blow up the plaza 'accidentally'. Then of course there's Snotlout and Hookfang... and pretty much everything else."

"Sheesh. So, the norm I take it?" she asked and he nodded as she kissed him on the cheek.

"So, how was your day?" He asked her.

"Your mom could use some work on her cooking skills." She said and spat out her tongue trying to get rid of the aftertaste from lunch. Hiccup shuddered _She could_. He thought. "But she's really good with Stormfly. I'm a little envious of Stormfly." She then said.

They looked at Stormfly and Toothless to see that they were pulling a single tree white birch tree-log in a game of tug-of-war. They both laughed as Toothless tried to pull the log harder away from the Nadder. Almost succeeded in doing so, until Stormfly returned the gesture and pulled on her end.

"By the way," Hiccup said "Mom says hi."

"It's only been a few hours since I've seen her," Astrid complained "What, she can't get enough of me or something?"

"I guess not." Hiccup said as she sighed and rolled her eyes.

Just then, both dragons dropped the log they were fighting over and looked up at the sky in high alertness. Hiccup instinctively grabbed his sword from his hip as he stood up and let it loose and catch fire. Astrid gasped in surprise at the sudden movement, as Hiccup's sword shot out from its canister and lit up in flames. She knew that he had a close connection to the dragons when they go to alert mode. More so than anyone else.

Hiccup was listening for something. He heard a faint noise, nothing like any dragons he had heard before. That's when he saw it. A small box-like thing on fire and it was out of control. It slowly got bigger to the length of Toothless and Hiccup quickly grabbed his wife out of the way and moved her to safety. The dragons followed him as this box-like object came crashing into the cove, it's left side hitting a wall in this canyon.

There were smoke and sparks flying off the thing and its hatch opened downwards from the back and four injured people slowly got out.

"You still need to work on your crash landings Sheppard." one of them said to the other.

"I thought I did better this time." The one, presumably Sheppard, said.

"What do you think shot us down?" A female voice asked

"No idea." The one, Sheppard, said

Hiccup got out from under Toothless's wing protection and helped his pregnant wife up. He still had his flame-sword out for precaution, and Toothless arched his back and wings to look bigger and threatening, as Stormfly lowered her head and raised her tail, showing off her spikes at the intruders. Then more sparks flew off the object and it made everyone jump.

"Great, flight crystals been damaged." the short guy said.

"Hey, we've got visitors." The the tall one with ruffy looking dreadlock hair said. Everyone then looked at Hiccup -with his flame-sword in hand- and Astrid, and the two strange creatures surrounding him.

"Hi there." Sheppard said as he lowered the strange weapon in his hands "Sorry about that." He said pointing to the object behind him. "Didn't mean to scare you." He cleared his throat and walked up to Hiccup in a non-threatening manner. Toothless growled at the man anyways and wrapped his tail around Hiccup and Astrid protectively. Everyone on the man's side instantly raised their strange weapons at them.

"Guys, take it easy." Sheppard said turning to the side with both arms out, wanting to break off this standoff. "We don't need to do this every time. McKay, go make sure that the gate controls are still working."

"I doubt it." McKay said and Sheppard gave him a glare. McKay walked back inside the strange object to check.

"Guys, lower your weapons." Sheppard ordered his team. They did, but it was hesitantly. Especially from the big guy with the dreadlock hair.

Hiccup had no idea what was going on but, once he realized that they lowered their strange weapons, Hiccup pressed a button on the hilt and the sword retracted into it dissipating the flames.

"Okay, that's awesome." Sheppard said, amused as he saw the sword retract.

"Who are you?" Hiccup asked them

"Oh. Sorry for not introducing ourselves." the man apologized "My name is Colonel John Sheppard. This is Teyla Emmagan," the woman next to him nodded "And Ronon Dex," the man with the dreadlock hair also nodded "And the one in the Jumper is Rodney McKay."

"The gate controls are fine for a change." McKay said from the Jumper. Sheppard nodded at the news.

"Where are you from?" Hiccup asked after he told Toothless and Stormfly that it was alright. The settled down a little, but he knew that they were still on guard in case they decided to attack.

"We're from Atlantis." Sheppard said "And who might you be?" He asked Hiccup.

"Hiccup Horrendus Haddock the Third," Hiccup said "Chief of Berk. And this is my wife, Astrid Hofferson Haddock."

Astrid nodded to the strangers politely.

"Chief eh?" Sheppard said then he looked Hiccup up and down. Seeing him in black armor with a strange red symbol on his right shoulder pad. _Must be their symbol._ He thought. "Pretty young to be a chief."

"It's a long story." Hiccup said, exasperated "So, what are you doing here?"

"We're peaceful explorers," Sheppard started again "We found this planet's address in our database and so we decided to check it out."

Hiccup and Astrid were confused at what this man had said. _Planet's Address? What?_ Is what they were both thinking to each other.

"I'm guessing you never heard of the Stargate?" Sheppard said seeing the looks on their faces and both Hiccup and Astrid shook their heads no.

"Well, it's a big ancestral ring," Sheppard made a show of his hands of how big the thing is "And it can transport anyone to any planet."

"Sounds... interesting." Hiccup said "So, how's your... Jumper?" Hiccup asked as he pointed to the thing, the word sounding weird in his mouth.

"It's been through worse." Sheppard said

"It's a miracle that the gate controls are still operational." McKay said to Sheppard

"Well, at least I did a better crash landing this time," Sheppard mused "If it isn't too much to ask," Sheppard started looking back at Hiccup "Is there a village nearby that we can stay at?"

Hiccup and Astrid stared at each other sideways for a minute. Hiccup then put his hilt back to his right hip and nodded.

"Alright, Ronon, you stay here with McKay until he repairs the flight controls. Teyla and I will go to this village of his and check it out." Sheppard ordered

Ronon nodded and McKay gave a groan. _He probably wanted to see our village._ Hiccup thought.

"So... are those dragons?" Sheppard asked with curiosity and Hiccup rolled his eyes at the strange question.

"Yes." Hiccup said "They are dragons. Friendly ones at that too."

Toothless went up to Sheppard and sniffed him out of curiosity. Hiccup noted that waving of his tail as it whacked him in the back of the head. He always seems to forget to dodge that, when the Night Fury smells food nearby. Now he's rubbing the back of his head while Astrid was trying to stifle a laugh.

"Trust me," Hiccup said, still rubbing his head "He's friendly. He just probably smells food on you or something."

Sheppards eyes widened at the thought. He went for a pocket on his uniform and pulled out a wrapped package.

"Does he like chocolate?" Sheppard asked and Hiccup raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

"He only ever eats fish and bread. So, I don't know." Hiccup said truthfully.

He unwrapped the packet to reveal a chocolate bar. Toothless immediately sniffed the chocolate as Sheppard broke the bar in half.

"You want some boy?" Sheppard asked in a playful tune. Hiccup was curious if Toothless _did _like chocolate. Hiccup had some chocolate before when Trader Johann comes for visits with stuff from around the world. _It couldn't be bad for dragons right?_ He thought questioningly.

Toothless opened his mouth with his teeth retracted as Sheppard dropped one half of the broken chocolate bar in it. The dragon's eyes widened at the surprised sweetness of the treat and wagged his whole body for more.

"I guess he does." Both Hiccup and Sheppard said. _Note to self: Hide chocolate well, next time Johann comes with it._ Hiccup thought.

Sheppard took a bite of the other half and Toothless whined a little making puppy dog eyes dragon style as he stared at the man.

"Oh fine." Sheppard said as he tossed the chocolate to the dragon. The Night Fury caught it happily and swallowed it whole.

"Can't beat those eyes on a Night Fury." Hiccup said almost falling to the ground laughing.

"Night Fury?" Sheppard asked

"Last of his kind." Hiccup said after he gained control of himself. "And my best friend."

Toothless walked back to Hiccup and he patted the dragon's head. Then Toothless pushed him to the ground with his tongue, licking him in the face.

"You know that doesn't wash off bud!" Hiccup said play wrestling with the Night Fury.

Sheppard, Teyla, and Astrid couldn't hold in their laughter as they saw Hiccup and Toothless play-fight with each other.

"Well," Sheppard said between laughs "I think this is the most interesting visit for the first time."

"Really?" Hiccup asked after he got up and shook his hands at the Night Fury. Shooting some saliva at its face.

"Yeah," Sheppard said "About half the time, we get into fights about half an hour or so after we land on a planet."

"I guess its reasonable," Hiccup said "I mean, you do kind of look threatening at first glance." he said indicating the weapons they're carrying.

"Right..." Sheppard said scratching his head "Well, it's kind of standard procedure where we're from. So, to the village?" he asked

"Of course. Teyla wasn't it?" Hiccup asked looking at the woman. She nodded.

"You can ride with Stormfly and Astrid. Sheppard you can ride with me and Toothless."

"W-what?" Sheppard said surprisingly

"It's faster than walking to the village." Hiccup said, already mounting on Toothless. He switched his walking leg to his riding leg before hooking it on Toothless's rings. Hiccup then grabbed his helmet from the storage compartment and put it on his head, leaving the helmets visor up.

"Alright," Sheppard sighed "I guess we'll go your way then." He nodded to Teyla and the woman walked over to the Deadly Nadder where Astrid was already grunting up her saddle.

"Calm down girl." She said as she patted Stormfly's neck. Astrid then helped Teyla up on the saddle and they both took off with Teyla screaming at the sudden take off speed.

"Take it easy Astrid!" Hiccup called up to her "It's their first time riding dragons!"

Sheppard warily walked up to Hiccup on his dragon and cautiously got on the saddle behind the chief.

"Better hold on tight." Hiccup suggested to the man as he lowered his visor. "Alright bud, let's fly."

Toothless took off, but not as fast as Stormfly did and Sheppard immediately grabbed Hiccup's waist. When Toothless got to a good height, he spread out his wings and soared on a warm updraft. Sheppard let go of the Chief and looked around as the sun was setting around the island.

"Do this everyday?" He asked

"Yup. Never gets old." Hiccup said "I must warn you though, our village is still covered in spikes of ice from a war about a year ago."

"War?" Sheppard asked curiously

"Again, long story." Was all Hiccup said. A memory of the battle field on his mother's dragon island was rushing up to his mind and he forced it back down. It had been a horrible day for both the dragon, and the rider. Sheppard finally noticed that the young man's left leg was a prosthetic leg. He'll have to -ask about that later.

**Berk - Village**

What seemed like a two, maybe three hour hike through the woods, was only in fact, a fifteen to thirty minute flight to the village. Hiccup was right about the spikes of ice. Though how they gotten there, Sheppard had no clue. _Natural disaster? _He thought. _Then again, he did say something about a war. A Dragon War?_

Sheppard kept his questions to himself as they landed in front of a big house in front of the village. He saw a stone statue of a huge man near some huge doors leading into the mountain. When Hiccup had unmounted Toothless, he took off the helmet and stared at the statue for five minutes long quiet minutes before turning his attention back to Sheppard.

"Welcome to Berk." He said to the man "As you can see, it's still kinda covered in spikes of ice in some areas. The Bewilderbeast did some extensive damage to the village and we're still recovering from our last dragon war from Drago Bludvist."

Sheppard saw the villagers hacking away at the giant spikes of strange ice as Hiccup was explaining. There were other people riding different kinds of dragons, and one of them, a big red one was coming towards Hiccup's home.

"Snotlout! What are you doing?!" Hiccup yelled at the man riding on the red dragon.

"You will not believe what I have discovered!" Snotlout said as he jumped off of Hookfang.

"What did you find this time?" Hiccup asked as he rolled his eyes.

"I think I may have just saved the whole entire island." He said as he waved his arms around "I found five ships of black wood and black sails near the sea stacks while I was out scouting."

Hiccup eyes widened at the news.

"_Five_ of his ships?" He asked Snotlout

"Impossible to miss. If you don't know what you're looking for that is." He smirked

"I think we just found what shot you down Sheppard," Hiccup said to the man "We'll be right back in... ten minutes or so. Go inside the house, make yourself comfortable. Snotlout, go and get the Twins, Fishlegs and a couple of other riders and show me where you found them."

"What are you going to do?" Sheppard asked

"Technically, we're still at war with Drago Bludvist," Hiccup explained as he saddled up on Toothless once more "Tell my wife that I'll be right back."

Sheppard nodded and watched the two riders fly from the village towards the black ships. He then saw Astrid's dragon come in for a landing about five minutes later. They must have taken a scenic route or something.

"Where did Hiccup go?" Astrid asked him

"One of his scouts saw a black ship." Sheppard reported to the young lady. "They went to go take care of it. He said he'll be back in ten minutes or so."

"That little... insufferable..." Astrid mumbled some swear words about her husband and probably towards this Bludvist character as well. Something he probably had heard before.

Teyla looked calm now as she dropped down from Stormfly. She turned to help the swearing Astrid down as well.

"Calm down ma'am." Sheppard said to Astrid "I'm sure he'll be fine."

"I know." Astrid said calming down.

"Everything alright?" Valka said from the door of the house. They all turned to see a woman in her early forties wearing a rusty yellow tunic and brown leather pants, holding an old rag in her hands.

"Everything's fine mother." Astrid said to the woman "Hiccup and Snotlout are going to take care some of Bludvist's ships." She explained

"Oh." She said "Who do we have here?" She gestured to the two strangers.

Sheppard coughed, clearing his throat and introduced himself.

"My name is Colonel John Sheppard ma'am and her name is-"

"I'm Teyla Emmagan." Teyla interrupted. "Pleasure to be of acquaintance-?"

"Valka. Valka Haddock." She said and shook the woman's hand.

"So, who's the statue?" Sheppard asked as he pointed the huge statue of a great shaggy man with a burly beard.

"Hiccup's father. He always stares at him for five minutes every time he lands home." Astrid explained "I don't blame him."

"What happened?" Sheppard asked as they saw the black dragon coming back. The red dragon took another course home.

"It's better if we talk about it inside." Astrid said as she ushered the two visitors inside the house.

**Somewhere in the Archipelago**

The five ships came back to Drago's hidden fleet all battered up and mostly destroyed. Captain Ozurr, the soldier that Bludvist sent out to find this mystery object, came up to Drago with some bad news. Ozurr _knew_ that the man absolutely _hated_ bad news. But, there wasn't any really good news other than that they shot the mysterious object down.

"And where is this object now?" Bludvist sneered closely in the man's face.

"O-o-on Berk sir." Captain Ozurr stuttered saying. "We followed it's smoke trail to Berk. We tried to hide in the sea stacks, but their chief somehow found us and..."

Drago Bludvist screamed at the already frightened man. Then ordered two of his underlings to take Captain Ozurr to the punishment compartment of his ship. Two men instantly came up to Captain Ozurr and dragged him away like a rag doll. If Captain Ozurr survived this punishment, he'll be instantly forced into the Bewilderbeast that bubbled below. That, or the man will be sent off once more. Drago considered the second option for a bit, but then he went with his original option.

Again Drago Bludvist went to the broadside of the boat to watch the mass of bubbles in the water where his Bewilderbeast lay.

"I want that _thing_." He said to no one in particular "Maybe I'll summon him to my fleet to make an arrangement." He thought out loud.

* * *

**Authors Notes: Sorry for the wait. I don't think it was that long though. So, tell me, what do you readers think so far? I would love some big reviews and I'll try to answer them in the next chapter. I'm just making this story up as I go, so I don't really have a set plot yet. We all know what Drago Bludvist wants though. Who do you think he should summon to his fleet? Any suggestions are welcome. And what do you think of my version of Drago Bludvist? Is it good? Yes? No? Somewhere in between?  
Side-note: Ozurr is an Original Character just so you know. He wont last long.  
**

**I do not own Stargate Atlantis nor any of the HTTYD franchise. Also, just so you guys know, the SGA storyline takes place after the Stargate Atlantis Legacy books (which takes place after the fifth season finale of the series.). I have yet to read those books, and I kind of want to now. If anyone is interested, the first book of the 7 book series is called Stargate Atlantis: Homecoming. I need to go to a library to check out that first book...**


End file.
